<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Black Miko by Raven_battle_miko</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188741">Black Miko</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_battle_miko/pseuds/Raven_battle_miko'>Raven_battle_miko</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Caring Sebastian, Cute Ciel Phantomhive, F/M, My First Fanfic, Powerful Higurashi Kagome, Romance, Supernatural Elements, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2015-06-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:54:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28188741</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_battle_miko/pseuds/Raven_battle_miko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagome is a normal college freshman, living a somewhat normal life. Until she is brought back in time (again) to Victorian England and is the Phantomhive's honored guest! Though there is a small catch. What will she do! Will she ever get home? And will she fall... in LOVE!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Higurashi Kagome/Sebastian Michaelis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A New Quest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>raven battle miko( aka raven): Hello I am a total sebby-chan fan</p><p>sebby- chan : its true, she almost killed me with kisses</p><p>raven : (nervous laugh) hahaha</p><p>Kagome : Raven-Battle-Miko DOES NOT own ANY Inuyasha or Black Butler what so every, though she may wish it will Never happen</p><p>Raven : What the heck kagome! (Goes to straggle kags)</p><p>Sebby : Please enjoy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1: A New Quest</p>
<p>My name is Kagome Higurashi, aka kags, I live at a shrine in Tokyo, Japan with my mom, little brother Sota, my crazy gramps, and my old cat buyo's teenage cat buyo junior. I just graduated high school and am becoming a freshman in college in a week! My best friends are Ayumi a beautiful wavy haired girl who is a naïve and gentle, Yuka a short brown haired girl with a outgoing personality and always has witty comments, and Eri a short haired girl that always wears a headband with an straight forward personality.</p>
<p>When I was in middle school I use to travel to the feudal era to help my friends Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippo and Kaede stop an evil hanyo named Naraku from destroying the world with the Shikon no tama, but luckily we defeated him and I wished Kikyo was brought back to life making the purest wish destroying the jewel, so sadly I had to leave because two people can't share the same soul at the same time. But I'm happy because I know that there happy.</p>
<p>I have changed a lot since then I have taken miko and archery classes and have mastered both of them, my hair has become longer and is now waist length, my figure has gotten curvier and is like an hour glass, my...umm chest area has grown a little but isn't huge or small just a happy medium hahaha. Well I hope you like this story it's about how my life changed a lot a lot. Enjoy!</p>
<p>(Kagome's POV)</p>
<p>"Kagome dear, can you get buyo from the well he needs his bath." yelled mom she was in the middle of pouring the flea and tick soap in the kiddy pool with warm water. "Sure I'll be right back" I shouted on my way to the well house. it smelled like mill dew and incense in the well house I hate incense a lot gross, I ran down the steps with a flashlight in my hands shining it into the well.</p>
<p>"BUYO! WHERE ARE YOU ITS BATH TIME!" I yelled, know he would most likely keep hiding. I looked under the stairs, but still didn't see him. finally I heard a soft whining sound from the bottom of the well. I looked to see buyo sitting at the bottom. "Not again." I said hoping that I wouldn't get licked on by some creepy insect lady again. I stepped down the steps of the well till I finally reached the bottom. "Come on let's go" I said picking up buyo and reaching for ladder. But of course a weird red light surrounded me and surprisingly buyo was pulling us to the bottom.</p>
<p>Suddenly the red light turned white and blindingly bright, so I had to cover my eyes. When I opened my eyes I saw three things; first Buyo, second a sign that said undertaker (Thank god I took English in high school), and a man in a butler outfit with crimson eyes standing next to a boy, about 13 had an eye patch and was dressed like a English noble from Victorian England.</p>
<p>Then I fainted...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Honored Guest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raven : Ok so I only got two review on the last chapter and I was happy but I expected a little more, so I will only post more depending on the reviews, it's summer you have time to write one sentence than click post(T_T) (p.s buyo jr comes with kagome to England.)</p>
<p>Sebby-Chan : Please do post I don't think she will last</p>
<p>Kagome : About time she broke( ~_~ )</p>
<p>Raven : That's it I can make you marry koga anytime (_) ( Glares daggers and runs to computer )</p>
<p>Kagome : Please no I'll be good! (chases after raven)</p>
<p>Sebby-chan : Raven- Battle-Miko still does not own Inuyasha or Black butler. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Last time on Black Miko</em>
  <strong> :</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>When I opened my eyes I saw three things; first Buyo, second a sign that said undertaker (Thank god I took English in high school), and a man in a butler outfit with crimson eyes standing next to a boy, about 13 had an eye patch and was dressed like a English noble from Victorian England.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Then I fainted...</em>
</p>
<p>Chapter 2 : Honored guest</p>
<p>Kagome's (POV)</p>
<p>I woke up with my head feeling like cotton and I felt pressure on the side on my stomach. I open my eyes to find a unfamiliar ceiling above me, I looked to my side to see buyo junior snuggling into me. 'At least I know your fine' I though. as I looked around what seemed to be a bedroom which was WAY bigger than mine back home I remembered seeing the sign 'Undertaker' , the butler guy, and young boy. I looked down at myself to see I was in a nightgown..."AHHHH" I shouted. ' OMG, did one of those guys change me?'.</p>
<p>Suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in." I said my panic roused a little. I saw the man with the butler outfit come in. "Good afternoon my lady, I am Sebastian Michaelis the butler of the Phantomhive manor, which you are currently at." he said as he walked over to me and bowed his head and raise his right hand over his heart. "You fainted outside of the 'Undertaker' building and my master ordered me to bring you back and have you meet him when you awoke, but before that may I please have your name Miss..." he said dragging out the miss awaiting for my name. "Oh Kagome my name is Kagome Higurashi" I said a little to quickly. He smiled which caused me to lightly blush pink.</p>
<p>"What a beautiful name lady Higurashi." he said while walking over to what I believed to be the dresser and turning around to face me. "Please pick any outfit you would like so that you may join young master for lunch" he said referring to the varies dresses, shoes, socks, hats ,corsets, and etc.. Suddenly I thought of something really embarrassing "WE'RE YOU THE ONE THAT CHANGED ME!" I said, well more like screeched, but really who wouldn't. "No madam. Mey-rin, the maid changed you out of your clothing" he said with a slight smile of amusement. I could feel the blood rushing to my cheeks, I probably looked like a tomato . "I'm so sorry!" I said quickly getting up, prepared to bow.</p>
<p>Though as fate would have it my leg got caught in the sheets and I fell onto something soft. I opened my eyes to see the floor and then felt movement down at my chest. When I looked down to see, I found Sebastian's face in my breast! I quickly got up, well I more like scrambled off of him, with my head feeling like it was going to explode. "Lady Higurashi could you like to pick out something to wear or shall I?" he asked holding out his had to me. I took it and walked over to the dresser examining all of the dresses. I picked out a sapphire blue dress with white lace, white shoes with black buttons and string, a white floppy hat with sapphire blue ribbon, and a white corset. "Lovely choice I will have Mey-rin help you into it" he said while walking towards the door.</p>
<p>"Wait!" I yelled out. He turned his head but not completely "Thank you...for helping me." I said while looking down blushing a light shade. He did not turn around, but said "Of course I am the Phantomhive butler" then he left. I didn't have to wait long before a lady with maroon hair and really thick glasses came in. "H-H-Hello miss, I am Mey-rin the maid, I was sent to help you change" she said with an adorable British accent. I smiled hoping she would relax.  "Hello my name is Kagome Higurashi." I said. she helped me get in to the corset and tied tight, but not were I can't breath, then helped me tie the bustle and put on my dress, stockings, and boots. Then she put some finishing touches. "There Milady all done!" she said as I turned to look in the mirror.</p>
<p>I gasped when I looked in the mirror I had to say that the dress really did flatter me. The sapphire made my eyes pop and the white lace looked lovely with my skin tone. "Thank you Mey-rin!" I said turning around to give her a hug. "Your welcome Lady Higurashi" she said blushing red, but returned it nonetheless. "Kagome is fine, just call me that, I hope that we will become great friends." I said smiling. "That would be wonderful" she replied happily. "Now please allow me to show you to the young master's study." she said while opening the door and waiting for me to follow. I followed her out to the hall, I stayed close because I knew that I would be lost in no time if I didn't. After a few minutes we came upon to large oak doors.</p>
<p>"This is the study, I have laundry to attend to so I can't stay, I shall see you later." she said leaving, but not before she knocked. "Enter" I heard a stern voice say. I slowly lifted my hand to turn the doorknob, I took a deep breath in and then I</p>
<p>opened the door...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raven : I hoped you enjoyed, please review a lot, Thanks!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Small Price</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raven: Ok so I got some good reviews and just to make this clear, because I forgot to put this in the first one this is a kagome and Sebastian pairing. now I will do others with Ciel, Undertaker, and maybe even... Grell ? no never mind that's just weird. I will start writing the next chapter as soon as I can.</p><p>Sebby-chan : She tried to write the second chapter by ear and let's just say I made pancakes the queen adopted kagome and Ciel got ran over(U_U)</p><p>Ciel : WHAT HAPPENED! (!_!)</p><p>Raven: Yeah...well um you annoyed kags and one thing lead to another (#_#)</p><p>Kagome: So in the future DON'T annoy me or that WILL happen(gives death glare)(T_T)</p><p>Raven: Don't say what will happen in the story I'm the writer!(#-#) (starts hitting kags with papers)</p><p>Sebby-chan: Well I guess I shall start it, Raven-Battle-Miko will most likely never own Inuyasha or Black Butler. Enjoy!(^_^)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div>
  <p></p>
  <div class="storycontent nocopy">
    <p>
      <em>Last time on Black Miko:</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>"This is the study, I have laundry to attend to so I can't stay, I shall see you later." she said leaving, but not before she knocked. "Enter" I heard a stern voice say. I slowly lifted my hand to turn the doorknob, I took a deep breath in and then I</em>
    </p>
    <p>
      <em>opened the door...</em>
    </p>
    <p>Chapter 3: A small price</p>
    <p>Kags (POV)</p>
    <p>The first thing I saw was Sebastian, it was lighter in this room so I could see how handsome he was. His black hair was combed, styled neatly, and looked gorgeous with his pale skin. His eyes were a beautiful crimson red, I felt like I would get lost if I stared to long. Lastly I felt this aura around him that was so familiar that I couldn't mistake it, he was a demon and a very powerful one. I was shocked, but didn't show it because I didn't know what would happen if he found out.</p>
    <p>"Hello Lady Higurashi, my name is Ciel Phantomhive please take a seat" said the boy that I saw earlier. I sat in the seat in front of the desk were the boy named Ciel sat. "Now would you please tell me, what happened to you, and don't lie." ciel said sternly. Somehow I knew lying might get me killed, so I told them what happened from when I went to get buyo to now.</p>
    <p>At first they were shocked and didn't believe. ‘Ya know who would believe a girl from the future got sucked into a magic well and time traveled with here cat to the past, I sure wouldn't.’ I thought. Though after realizing I had no reason to lie they believed me. "So Miss Higurashi what do you plan to do from here?" ask Ciel. "To be honest I have no idea, but before I decide anything I would like to thank you for bringing me to you house." I said getting up to bow.</p>
    <p>When I sat back down I noticed that Ciel was in deep though about something, than Sebastian leaned forward to whisper something in his ear, he looked shocked for only a split second then he turned his head to look at me with a serious look. "You know miss Higurashi you could stay here as long as you want, but there is only one small thing I need in return." he said. "And what might that be Lord Phantomhive?" I said curious.</p>
    <p>"Well Miss Higurashi I need you to help protect this manor with your gift." he said. I was shocked that he knew about that, but kept a cool face. "And what gift might that be Milord?" I asked not really believing he knew. "Your miko powers of course." he said while smirking a little. I was a taken back that he knew, but still I asked "How did you know about that?" I asked.</p>
    <p>"You have this aura around you that just gives away you purity.” he said still smirking a little. Before I could stop myself I said "Well I know you secret Lord Phantomhive." He didn't look surprised at all by my statement. "And what is my secret Lady Higurashi?" he asked with what I think was fake curiosity.</p>
    <p>"Well it's more of your butlers than yours milord." I said while turning my head to look at Sebastian for a second then back to Ciel. "What secret could my butler possibly be hiding?" he said while looking straight at me with serious eyes. I know I would be gambling my own life when I said.</p>
    <p>"The secret that you both know, That he is a Demon..."</p>
  </div>
</div><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sparks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raven: Hello everyone! I'm sorry that I haven't posted recently it was stupid writer's block(-_-) Well anyways I really worked hard on this chapter, and I even started on the chapter 5. Yay!</p><p>Sebby-chan: It's true she stayed up late last night to finish the ending of this chapter.(V_V)</p><p>Kagome: you call 9:30 late? (~_~)</p><p>Raven: In my defense I didn't take my afternoon nap! (^x^)</p><p>Kagome: My bad I forgot how much you need that beauty sleep (T_T)</p><p>Sebby-chan &amp; Raven: (*_*)...</p><p>Raven: SHUT UP! ( duck tapes her mouth and hits her with a ...Waffle?)</p><p>Sebby-chan: Disclaimer/ Raven-Battle-Miko doesn't own any Inuyasha or Black Butler anime series, manga, characters, cosplay, and ect. Please Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Last time on Black Miko</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Well it's more of your butlers than yours milord." I said while turning my head to look at Sebastian for a second then back to Ciel. "What secret could my butler possibly be hiding?" he said while looking straight at me with serious eyes. I know I would be gambling my own life when I said.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The secret that you both know, That he is a Demon..."</em>
</p><p>Chapter:4 Sparks</p><p>At first everything was silent, then Ciel roused from his chair and walked over to me he looked me straight in the eye with a serious expression and said "I expect nothing less from a miko that is to protect this manor.”</p><p>Then he gave me his hand beckoning me to stand. "Now that we have that cleared I would like to lay out some ground rules." he said while we walked to the couch and sat. Sebastian came and pulled out some tea announcing that lunch is almost ready and he would be going to get it, then walked out the door.</p><p>"First of you are to protect the manor including everyone in it and do as I ask with no questions asked, Second you are a guest so you may do as you wish if approhbibated, Third when another guest arrive I expect you to spend time with them and make them feel welcomed, Fourth because you are from the future I would like for you to help me with my work, you look to have seen war before, Fifth and last you will up hold the honor of being from Phantomhive manor when we are out. Clear?" he asked making sure I heard all of it.</p><p>"We are as clear as whistle, but I would like three things. One, access to the library I simply adore reading, two you have to socialize with me when I am bored, and three I want answers when I ask a question unless I would have to die after you told me."</p><p>I asked while putting up my best puppy look hoping it would work. And surprisingly it did, he had a little pink tint on his checks as he mumbled a sure. Then Sebastian came in with a tray of food a tray of yummy but somehow fancy looking turkey sandwich's, salad, with some cheeses and fruit.</p><p>'It's super weird how he knew what I wanted to eat.' I though a little creped out. "Thank you Sebastian." I said kindly smiling. "But of course Milady only the finest for a Phantomhive guest." he said while grinning. During lunch me and Ciel talk and he found out that was great at chess and 'asked' me too play a game with him.</p><p>"I must warn you Miss Higurashi that I have never lost a game of chess before." he said while actually smirking. "Call me Kagome and I've never lost before too so I hope that this will be a interesting match." I said a little arrogantly. "Hmm is that so well lady's first" he said waiting for me to make a move.</p><p>"All right lets begin." I said moving my bishop out.</p><p>Time skip</p><p>On the chess bord was a black queen, it had just took the place of the white king, and by doing that declared checkmate. The victor was sitting back with a smirk on their face and the now first time loser was looking shock at what just happened.</p><p>"Checkmate." said Kagome twirling the white king between her fingers, Ciel was quit shocked at first, but then slightly smiled and said. "It's been a long time since I had such an interesting match." I was happy that he wasn't mad, while playing the match I found out a couple of things.</p><p>I'm in the Victorian England era, it's May 16, There are three other severants here named Finny, Mey-rin, and Bard, Fourth that the Phantomhive family has been the 'watch dogs' of the queen for generations, and last is that Ciel made a 'contract' with Sebastion to grate him his wishes and that one day he will eat his soul.</p><p>I knew there was more, I didnt ask remembering I told him not to tell me if he had to kill me after it.</p><p>In return I told him about myself, first was that I was from Tokyo, Japan, second that it was also May 16 there, third that the cat I was with is Buyo jr. and he is from my time too, and last that I was the Shikon Miko, I was to protect the shikon no tama with my life and to never let it fall into the hands of evil and the only way to make it disappear is to make the 'right wish'. That was all I could say to him I feared anymore would cause trouble.</p><p>After are chess game Ciel rose up to go do some paper work while Sebastian told me he would take me on a tour of the house. "This way lady Higurashi." he said while opening the door for me. "Kagome is just fine. And thank you Sebastian."</p><p>I said while smiling at him. As he walked in front of me I couldn't help but think how handsome he is, don't get me wrong I used to love Inuyasha, but I soon realized that me and him were nothing but friends. I still love him, but not like that.</p><p>Sebastian is very handsome, intellegent, graceful, talented,and not to mention 'physically fit', but I can feel he has a dark side and unlike the other evil auras I've felt in the past this one is pulling me towrd it. Like it's calling me, so it can comsume me, or is it more of an embrace.</p><p>I quickly snap out of though when I run in to some thing hard, yet soft, and start falling down. I felt slim yet, strong arms wrap around my waist, and pull me up alittle to keep me from falling. My head turned up and I came face to face with Sebastian, I blushed a crimson red the same as his beuatiful eyes.</p><p>"Are you ok... Kagome?" he said while looking into my deep blue eyes, slightly blushing a light pink. I couldn't speak so I nodded my head yes and quickly stood up. My skin tingeled like I had just been electricuted and I could hear my heart pounding in my ears.</p><p>Sebastian straightened himself, adjusted his clothes and held out his hand for me to take it. "So that you won't have anymore accidents." he said still blushing a little. I knew it wasn't the whole truth, but took it anyway.</p><p>We were walking down the hall to my room when I heard an explosion come from downstairs Sebastian let go of my hand, and rushed out to the direction of the sound. I quickly followed and what I saw scared me to the core...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raven: I love those cliff hangers so much! You might find out sooner if you review. P.S You can review more than once LoL (^_^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. New Friends</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raven: To my faithful followers I have made this chapter longer and I even put in a juicy SebKag scene</p><p>Kags: You only have 14 follower.</p><p>Raven: STOP KILLING MY HAPPINESS KIKIYO!</p><p>Kags: I 'm not KIKIYO!</p><p>Raven: OH yeah I forgot your just a copy!</p><p>Kags: THAT'S IT LET'S GO!</p><p>Sebby-chan: Raven-battle-miko does not own crap in anime. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Last</em>
  <em> ti</em>
  <em>me</em>
  <em> o</em>
  <em>n</em>
  <em> Black</em>
  <em> Mik</em>
  <em>o</em>
</p><p>
  <em>We were walking down the hall to my room when I heard an explosion come from downstairs Sebastian let go of my hand, and rushed out to the direction of the sound. I quickly followed and what I saw scared me to the core...</em>
</p><p>New Friends</p><p>Black miko</p><p>I was running through the manor following Sebastian to the source of the explosion. He was faster than me so naturally he got there before me. When I finally got there what I saw scared me to the core. The kitchen was burned all over, there was what looked to be some kind of meat was burned, there was a guy with a chefs outfit covered with ash looking like a child being scolded, but the scariest thing was Sebastian.</p><p>He was giving the chef guy the death glare, that would make Sesshomaru and Naraku piss there pants."Bardroy what exactly are you doing?" said Sebastian looking from the guy to the 'meat'. The guy who's name is Bardroy looked at the meat and said "I was cooking the meat faster?" it was more like a question than a answer. I felt bad for him, but than again the idiot tried to 'cook' it with a...torch? Sebastian sigh than said something under his breath.</p><p>Just as he was about to say something there was a crashing sound came from upstairs. Me Sebastian and Bardroy rushed up the stairs. When we got there we saw Mey-rin was surrounded with shattered porcelain around her. Sebastian sigh almost inaudible I would have missed it if I wasn't right next to him. "Mey-rin what happened to the new tea set?" He asked raising his left eyebrow.</p><p>Mey-rin shook her head then looked around her at the shattered teacups. "I-I was p-putting the tea set a-away when I-I l-lost me b-balance a-a-and f-f-ell." she said in a honorable stutter. Sebastian opened his mouth to speak and was cut of by a loud cry. "Mister Sebastian!" cried a small young boy that looked about 15. "Yes Finny what is it?" asked Sebastian.</p><p>"Well I was going to dewed the garden put the hose had a leek in it and it got on the flowers, grass, trees, and shrubs!" he said with tears in his eyes. I felt bad for Sebastian, and I wondered what he was going to do next. Sebastian shook his head and looked down in deep thought, then turned to the three. "Bard go down to the kitchen and clean up that mess I shall be down there soon." said Sebastian. "Yes sir." said Bard saluting.</p><p>"Mey-rin go get the broom and dust pan and clean this up, then go downstairs to the main closet and get a package with Japanese writing on it." said Sebastian. "Y-Yes!" said Mey-rin.” Finny go pull out all of the dead plants from the garden, I shall get the rest later. That is all." said Sebastian.</p><p>The three of them quickly scattered away to do as told and I heard Sebastian let out a sigh. "I am sorry Lad-Kagome, about that shall we continue to your room?" Said Sebastian turning around to face me with a kind smile. I could see the irritation on his face it was a cute expression, I didn't want to go back to my room just yet.</p><p>"May I go to the library, can i go now?" I asked with my second best innocent look, I wanted to do some research about this place and the Phantomhives, but I didn't want them to know. Sebastian looked at my face and I could see him blushing a cute pink, I knew my little act was working Inuyasha always fell for it and it even worked on Sesshomaru once I had to try hard not to smile.</p><p>"I don't see why not you have plenty of time till dinner." Said Sebastian while adjusting his tie. "Thank you so much!" I said smiling. As Sebastian lead me to the library I mesmerized it so I could come back without help. "Here we are Kagome." he said while opening two large oak doors to a beautiful study/library. I was amazed at how large it was I know that I could get lost in here forever just reading.</p><p>"Wow it's so beautiful!" I said turning to face Sebastian. He had a amused look on his face and then started walking up to me till he was right in front of my face leaning in. I was frozen unable to think correctly and I had to remember to breath. Just when I started to ever so slightly lean in he changed directions to the left. His lips were right on my ear and he whispered so very low "Not nearly as lovely as you, my little miko."</p><p>He then pulled away smirking at what I know was my tomato red face. "U-Umm Thank y-you I..." I tried to say, but my brain was still not 100% yet. I heard Sebastian chuckle and that brought me back to my senses. "Don't you have to help Bardroy in the kitchen!" I said trying to hide my flushed face.</p><p>"Ah trying to get rid of me so fast kagome, but yes I must be going if you need anything just ring." he said pointing to the rope hanging by the door. Then he turned around and headed out the door. I let out a breath of relief I had research to do and I couldn't have any distractions, no matter how cute. I started looking down the rows of books until I found the history section.</p><p>I slowly started walking down it looking at the books til I saw a book that caught my eye, a family tree. I flipped to the pages till I found Ciel's parents, Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive, Died December 14, 1889. After looking some more I found out that was Ciel's 10th birthday, it broke my heart. No wonder he was so cold and withdrawn to the world, he lost both his parents so young.</p><p>I lost my dad at a young age too so I could relate, But atleast I had a mom to coop with. Ciel didn't have any siblings only two cousins and two aunts. My heart was filled with sadness as I decided to go see Ciel. I had my ways though the halls to Ciel's study, when I got to the door I knocked lightly.</p><p>After about a minute or so I opened it to see Ciel fast asleep in his chair. I quitly closed the door behind me and made my way to the desk. I pulled up a chair right next to him and watched him slowly exhale and inhale it was so adorable. he looked so cute and peaceful, I want to make him smile and be happy. Maybe that was why I was sent here...maybe just maybe...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raven: I will try to update, but its hard since school has started. I hope for you guys support so don't forget to review k (^3^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Goodnight Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raven: OMGOSH I haven't up dated in a long time! Don't go thinking I disappeared.(_)</p><p>Kagome: I wish (-_-)</p><p>Raven: What was that Ms. Grell? ( Glares seriously)</p><p>Kagome: Nothing!</p><p>Raven: That's what I thought. (~_~) Now back to what I was saying, I have school now so I can't update that much, but reviews encourage me. And also VOTE ON THE POLL ON MY PAGE. K</p><p>Sebby-chan: Disclaimer; Raven-battle-miko does not own Inuyasha or Black Butler, even after all the begging she did. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Last time on Black Miko</em>
</p><p>
  <em>After about a minute or so I opened it to see Ciel fast asleep in his chair. I quitly closed the door behind me and made my way to the desk. I pulled up a chair right next to him and watched him slowly exhale and inhale it was so adorable. he looked so cute and peaceful, I want to make him smile and be happy. Maybe that was why I was sent here...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>maybe just maybe...</em>
</p><p>Black Miko Chapter 6: Goodnight Kiss</p><p>I was watching Ciel sleep soundly in his study, I gently pushed a piece of hair away from his face. He reminded me of Souta, they where about the same age too, all he needs to do is smile. The door started opening and I quickly pulled my hand back. "Ah it seems young master has fallen asleep do you mind waking him I still have something to attend to for dinner." Asked Sebastian smirking a little, knowing what I was doing, and I think with a little bit of anger, but it was so quickly it might just be my imagination.</p><p>"Yeah sure." I said standing to push the chair back. " Thank you very much... Kagome." he said while rolling his tongue seductively. I felt a shiver run down my back, but quickly dismissed it and lightly shuck Ciel. "Ciel. Ciel. It's time to wake up dinner is almost ready." I said smiling softly, watching him slowly wake up. At first he shifted a little in his sleep, then slowly opened his eyes to stare at me.</p><p>Then quicker than I thought possible he jumped out of his chair, blushing profusely. " Are you okay, Ciel?" I asked quite worried for his health because he was breathing quite heavily. "Yes I'm quite fine, thank you. Now what were you saying?" he asked straightening his poster. I was quite suspicious, but choose to let it go and replied "If you say so, Sebastian said dinner is almost ready, we should probably wash up." Nodding he walked across the room and held the door open for me.</p><p>"Ladies first." he said slightly smiling at me. "Thank you very much, Milord." I said curtseying, then walking out of the door toward my room. I was walking to the bathroom, when I got to thinking.</p><p>If there were demons here too than I would have to get a weapon. I trained so that I could protect my Feudal family from the demons after the Shikon jewel. At first it was small things like healing, sutras, and barriers, then it went to faster energy draining things, for example transferring miko energy in other weapons. I trained putting energy in things like the kanta, a spear, swords, and etc. I also learn how to use my energy without a mediator, example energy orbs.</p><p>After a few minutes I was finally at my door, I decided to go freshen up so I looked for the bathroom. I was surprised to see it across to the wardrobe, when you first enter the room it's a little lounge room with a couch, a coffee table with flowers on it, and two chair on the sit of it, then there's the bedroom with my bed in the middle of the room and the wardrobe to the left and the bathroom to the right, the bathroom was a good medium size with a bath that could fit two in the right corner with a wide mirror above it, a sink to the left, a vanity on the other side of the room, and a cabinet next to the vanity.</p><p>All in all I loved my room and am very thankful for it. Right when I was finished washing up, I heard a knock on the door. I quickly opened it to see Sebastian's smiling face "It is time for dinner Kagome." He said opening the door for me. "Really? Already my, demons do work faster than humans or is that just you." I said jokingly while exiting the room. "Are you enjoying your stay so far, Kagome?" asked Sebastian while walking beside me. "Yes, in a way it kind of reminds me of my family." I said while thinking of how Ciel reminded me of Souta.</p><p>"Do you miss them a lot?" asked Sebastian, staring at me concerned look. "At first I missed them so much, But I reminded myself that I'll most likely get sent back when my role here is done, so I think I'll live." I said while smiling softly at him. "And now that I'm getting to know everyone I think I'm starting to enjoy my stay here!" I added, thinking about the three servants. "Well actually there is one servant you haven't meet." said Sebastian.</p><p>"Really who?" I asked a little surprised. Right when he was about to answer Ciel came out of nowhere( his room) and interrupted. "Is dinner ready yet, Sebastian.?" He said a bit coarse. " Yes milord." Sebastian said, bowing slightly. We all made are way to the dinning area. Ciel sat the head of the table and I was at his left hand side.</p><p>"Tonight's diner will be Beef Teriyaki with a side of sautéed vegetables and the dessert will be Anko Dango." he said while putting the food on the table. Dinner was great and made me fill more at home, but also a little home-sick. When diner was over Sebastian escorted me to my room. On the way we started talking "Young master has a meeting in the morning, but the remainder of the day he is free. I think he would enjoy a rematch in chess, don't you?" he said turning to smile at me. "Yes, I would like that too." I said nodding along. "You know Sebastian, you kind of remind me of a cat." I sais, while looking at his profile. "Well I guess I should be flattered Because I love them." He said while smiling cutely.</p><p>"Can you really love another?" I asked stopping outside my door. "As a demon? I think I am a very capable of loving another, especially you." he said, I blushed profusely. "Y-You now that's not what I-I meant" I said sounding like Mey-rin. He leaned down slightly, while looking in my eyes and responded "Are you sure of that K-a-g-o-m-e?" he said. "Yes?" I whispered unsure a little myself. "I don't think you do" he said whispering, unconsciously I started to lean in to him.</p><p>We started to lean closer together, I could feel his breath and I shivered slightly, I was getting lost in his eyes mesmerized by them. And right when our lips were about to touch he quickly moved to kiss my cheek tenderly.</p><p>"It's getting late, you should retire for the night." he said pulling away, smiling mischievously. I was pretty sure that I was as red as Inuyasha's fire robe. "U-U-Umm yeah thanks... I'll will see you tomorrow" I said, embarrassed about what just happened. "Goodnight Kagome" He said while walking away. "Goodnight Sebastian." I said, opening and shutting the door.</p><p>Once inside I quickly got dressed for bed and put my clothes in the hamper. " Can I fall in love?" I whispered to myself. I stared at the ceiling wondering about that Goodnight kiss.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raven: Review, Review, REVIEW! Please!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Kitty Cats</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raven: I'm back! With a new chapter too!</p><p>Kags: Like you ever left</p><p>Sebby-chan: She has a point</p><p>Raven: Now your taking her side! Why Sebby? WHY!</p><p>Sebby-chan: There, there raven you know it was only because she was right.</p><p>Raven: Just because you say it all smoothly doesn't make it better.(Starts to tie Sebby-chan with rope)</p><p>Kags: Well I guess I'll do the disclaimer, Raven doesn't own me Inuyasha, black butler or any anime.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Last time on Black miko:</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Once inside I quickly got dressed for bed and put my clothes in the hamper. "Can I fall in love?" I whispered to myself. I stared at the ceiling wondering about that Goodnight kiss.</em>
</p><p>Black Miko Chapter 7: Kitty Cats</p><hr/><p>
  <em>*Dream*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I was running though the forest of Inuyasha looking for him. I bet he was with her again, he always go when she's near, he always leave me to go look for her. I know I'll never replace her, but I still stay with him hoping, praying, fighting, and hurting.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I stumble over some roots, but keep running to find him, I see her soul collectors and slow down my pace to a slow walk. I know his sensitive ears could easily hear me if he was paying attention to his surroundings, but he never did when he was with her. I was walking for about a minute or so till I saw them in a tree together hugging, I quickly and quietly hide behind a tree to watch them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" What would you do if I died again Inuyasha?" she asked him looking up. "You won't, I swear I'll protect you with my life Kikyo." He said looking down lovingly at her. I was about to leave when I heard her say "But can you protect both me and Kagome, Inuyasha? If it comes down to it who will stand by?". His next words broke my heart into a million pieces.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" You Kikyo, Kagome can be protected by Sango and them, but only I can protect you." He said moving down to kiss her. I ran as fast as I can to the Bone well and jumped in. I sat down at the bottom of the well in my time and cried my eyes out all night for my one-sided love. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*End*</em>
</p><hr/><p>I woke feeling tears running down my face. Now don't get me wrong, I wasn't crying over Inuyasha, but of the hurtful words I remember. I grabbed my handkerchief from the night stand and wiped away my tears. I turned to my left to see Buyo still asleep, his paws were above his head, and his ears were twitching. He looked so adorable. I got up and walked to the bathroom to take a bath. After making sure the water was clean, I started to think about how to get home. When I went to the library yesterday I got information on the era, but not on the magic legends and myths in the land. I'll have to ask Ciel and Sebastian about that later.</p><p>I was drying off, when I heard a knock on the door. "Who is it?" I asked wrapping the towel around me. "It's me, Mey-rin Lady Kagome." she said. "Oh, please come in. "I said while walking out of the bathroom. She entered the room and placed some sheets on the bed than turned to me and said. "What would you like to wear to day, Kagome?" I walked over to the wardrobe and pulled out a soft forest green dress with frills on the hems, a matching floppy hat, white button, shoes and a matching underwear set. After strapping on the death trap (corset) Mey-rin help me put on the rest. The dress look nice so I decided to ask Mey-rin to show me around the mansion.</p><p>"I'm sorry Kagome, but I have my chores to do may be next time." She said while changing my sheets. Buyo was startled and jumped out of the bed and scrams to the other side of the room. Mey-rin and I laugh watching the scurried kitty look around to see if its safe. "Well anyway Kagome, it's time for breakfast, it's best not to be late." she said while walking to the door.</p><p>I followed next to her down the hall chatting about Ciel, the manor, and the other servants. "And Tanaka he's quit the character." she said looking over to me. "Tanaka?." I said not know who he was. "Oh yeah, you haven't meet him yet have you." she said, while stopping by the door to the dinning room. "Well anyway, enjoy your breakfast Kagome, I have chores to attend to." she said while jogging away. I stared at her fading back a little confused, but opened the door anyway.</p><p>"Good morning everyone!" I said looking into the room to see Ciel and Sebastian. "Good morning Lady Kagome, did you sleep well?" ask Ciel. "Great, how was yours?" I lied not wanting too worry them. "Mine was fine, thank you." he said picking up his paper. "Today for breakfast Miss Kagome is Cabinet Pudding." said Sebastian pulling out a chair for me.</p><p>"Thank you Sebastian." I said while sitting down. "Miss Kagome, I would like to talk to you about your cat" said Ciel looking up from his paper. I nodded yes, while chewing my (Delicious) pudding. "I have paper work to do this morning, so it will have to be in the afternoon over lunch, now if you will excuse me." said Ciel exiting the room with Sebastian close behind. " I guess I can do some exploring." I said finishing up my food. I walked out of the room going into the hall, when I saw a door at the end.</p><p>When I opened the door, there was a elderly man inside, drinking what looked to be green tea. He turned to look at me and had a puzzled expression. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm kind of a guest that has to entertain other guest while Ciel is busy." I said smiling kindly to him.</p><p>~Time Skip 45 minutes~</p><p>Sebastian was walking down the hall to the servant lounge, to retrieve a package that had been placed there this morning. As he approached the door he heard mumbling and laughing. When he opened it he was surprised to see Kagome drinking green tea with Tanaka and at that showing him a better way to do it.</p><p>" Your tea is great and all, but if you filter it like this than you can taste a lot more of the herbs." she said while showing him how to do it. "Hmm I see you've meet Tanaka." said Sebastian scarring Kagome. "Ah! Oh I didn't hear you, your so silent like a cat, I'm going to have to tie a bell on you kitty Sebastian." Kagome said while giggling at her own joke.</p><p>"Oh so will you cuddle with me like you do with your kitty, Ka-go-ma?" said Sebastian, leaning down to whisper it in her ear. "N-N-o-o-o!" exclaimed Kagome. " Now Kagome, yelling is not very lady like." he said in a scolding manner. "Why you!" she said before taking in a deep breath. "Anyway don't you have something to do?" she asked looking him up and down. "Oh trying to get rid of me I see, and yes I have to retrieve a package with the supplies to prepare lunch." he said while walking over to the cabinet and pulling out a small box.</p><p>He turned and walked to the door while saying "I hope Tanaka has kept you company, the servants have work to do so they are quite busy." "Oh yes, Tanaka has been such a delight, it's great to have someone that you have so much in common with." she said referring to their conversation earlier about tea.</p><p>"If there is anything you shall need, please do not hesitate to call." he said while leaving the room. "He's always so busy when you see him. I wonder what he does during his free time?" she said pondering on it for a while, before getting back to her conversation with Tanaka.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>After about an hour of talking with Tanaka, Kagome decided to do something else. Lunch wouldn't be ready till 12 and it was currantly 11:15 so she chose to go for a walk in the garden. After strowling through the manor she finally found it in the rear. In the begining it was a ordinary garden with bushs and trees, but after you get past the first section its like a whole nother world.</p><p>"Woah!" she said looking around the area. It was surounded with beautiful flowers start with roses of all kind to Gardenias, Tulips, and Kagome's Favorite; Lillies. There was a pond surounding the flowers and a few walk ways over it lead to a grassy field with a big oak tree in the middel. I was walking around sniffing the flowers when I saw a black figure crouching down.</p><p>I quitly waked over to see Sebastian cuddeling a cat. "Ah such round eyes, supple body, and soft paws you have." He said while rubbing its paws. Now don't get me wrong, I love cats and I even have my own, but right now all I wanted to do was throw that cat across the yard. But I refrained myself from doing so and just watched him cuddel it. He looked so adorable! After a minute or so Sebastain muttered something while putting the cat down, then went back inside.</p><p>'I wonder why he didn't bring it inside?' I thought walking around the tree. 'Maybe he's not allowed to keep pets, maybe thats what Ceil wanted to talk to me about?'. For the next hour I walked around to garden and fell in love with it too.</p><p>Walking back into the manor I saw Mey-rin waiting at the door. "It's time for lunch Lady Kagome. Ciel sent me to come get you." she said. "Oh is it lunch already?" I said looking at the clock. "Yes, now lets hurry Young Master doesn't like to wait." she said walking away into the manor. As we got closer to Ciel's study, Kagome smelled a delisous aroma. "Here we are, Lady Kagome." "Thank you Mey-rin, I hope to see you later on." I said smiling at her. "Yes of course." she said smiling back and then walking away.</p><p>I turned to the door and knocked lightly. "Come in." I heard what I believed to be Ciel. I opened the door to find Ciel sitting on the couch with food on the coffee. As I looked father around I notice Sebastian wasn't around.</p><p>"Come sit Kagome, we have much to talk about." said Ciel, gesturing to the seat next to him. I nodded my head and moved to sit. The food looked delicious! "What I wanted to talk to you about was your cat." he said while picking up his sandwich. "Buyo?" I said looking up from my own sandwich. "Yes, you see I am Allergic to cats, so I would like for you to make sure you don't bring any fur or what not around me." he said, then took a bite from his sandwich.</p><p>"Hmm, will do, does Sebastian have to do the same?" I asked curiously. "No, Sebastian isn't allowed cats because he has to be around me so often, he doesn't have time to clean up properly. Why?." He asked. "oh because I saw Sebastian cuddling a cat earlier, I thought it was his pet." I said looking up.</p><p>"Hmmm." was what he replied. He seemed to be thinking about something, so I decided to finish eating my food. When I was done, I looked and he was too. "Kagome." he said. Looking up I fond him staring at me with a serious expression. "Let's go take a walk somewhere." he said standing up. "Ok." was all I could say, its not like you can say no to the Lord of the manor your staying in. We walked to the door and down the hall to an unfamiliar staircase. After passing several doors I didn't recognize, we finally stopped outside of a black painted door.</p><p>"This is Sebastian's room." Ciel stated after seeing my confused expression. "Why are we here?" I said not really understanding. "I just have something to check out. And with that he opened the door. Inside was a single twin bed to the left with sheets folded perfectly, a desk to the left with some documents and books on it, a dresser when you first walk in, and a coat rack by the door.</p><p>Once we were in Ciel shut the door and Said. "Help me look for a cat." After he said that I finally got it. We searched the coat rack, under the bed, and in the desk drawer, so all that was left was the dresser. "I don't think he would keep a cat in his dresser where his clothes are." I said. "Well he better not be keeping one at all!" said Ciel walking over to the dresser. He grasped the handle for a few moments then throw the door open.</p><p>"MEOW!" And out came thirteen kittens! Ceil was sneezing so much and the cats crawling over him didn't help much. I quickly peeled every one of them off him and set them down on the bed. Ceil looked steaming mad with a red face and a angry scowl sewed it to place it looked like he should explode anytime now. And with that he exploded. "SEBASTIAN!</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raven:Please Review I would love to see your comment.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Big Sister</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raven: HELLO EVERYBODY! Sorry I haven't updated in like six months, but I've been so busy its ridiculous and I celebrated my Birthday!</p><p>Sebby-chan: We have returned and Lady Raven has written her longest chapter yet. (^_^)</p><p>Kagome: She did work hard on it.</p><p>Raven: I hope you all like it!</p><p>Sebby-chan: Raven-battle-miko does not own any Inuyasha or black butler characters, ideas, or animation. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>Last time on Black Miko:</em>
</p><p>
  <em> "MEOW!" And out came thirteen kittens! Ceil was sneezing so much and the cats crawling over him didn't help much. I quickly peeled every one of them off him and set them down on the bed. Ceil looked steaming mad with a red face and a angry scowl sewed it to place it looked like he should explode anytime now. And with that he exploded. "SEBASTIAN!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Black Miko chapter 8: Big sister</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Kags (POV)</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>" Lady Kagome, are you up?" asked Mey-rin from behind the door. "Yes I am, you may come in." I said to her while opening the door. She came in and walked over to the dresser. "What would you like to wear today?" she asked looking for me to the dresses. 'Hmmm' I though looking over the varieties of colors. " This one, it's quit lovely don't you think" I said while pointing to it. The dress was a dark purple with white frills, it had a matching bonnet, and lace gloves. I also picked out some white shoes with black buttons on the side. "Yes, I would have choose it too." she said with a smile.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>After getting dressed she told me about the schedule. " The young master want to see you in his study, you will be have breakfast in there as well." she said while changing the sheets. "Thank you Mey-rin" I said walking out of the door. ' I've been her for about a month now i wonder what everybody is up to? Maybe Sota finally got a girlfriend!' I though on my way to the study. When I finally arrived i quickly knocked on the door. "Come in" said Ciel. I walked in to find Ciel signing some paper and Sebastian Organizing them into stacks.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Ciel looked up to see me and motioned me to sit on the couch across the room. After a few minutes Ciel put down the quill and walk over to the couch and sat with me. Sebastian left the room with the papers in hand. "He shall return shortly with Breakfast." Ciel said speaking first. I nodded my head now turning to look at him. Ciel had on a a white dress shirt, and big blue dress bow, blue shorts, black knee-high socks, and a blue coat. All in all he looked cute to me! "I called you up here to ask if you want to come with me into town to pick up some items, and while we're there you could get somethings you need." he said. " Sounds good when do we leave?" I asked. "After breakfast." He said turning to the door.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>I turned to see Sebastian roll in a cart with delicious smelling items on it. " Today's breakfast is poached salmon and mint salad. also a side of toasted scones or pain de campagne, which ever you prefer. The tea is Ceylon from Royal Doulton." he said while place the items on the coffee table. " Sounds and smells delicious Sebastian, Thank you." I said smiling up at him. "Thank you lady Kagome, I live to serve." He said place his hand over his heart and giving a small bow.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>~Time skip</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>After breakfast we make our way down to the carriage. Sebastian helped Ciel and I into the carriage and then hopped up to the coach sit as he was the one driving. On the way to town Ciel and I have a conversation about what we need. "I only have to pick up a cane Sebastian especially ordered for me, the rest of the time is up to you." said Ciel. I nodded my head and wondered what to get. 'Well i would love to get some cat food for Buyo Jr. and maybe a new hair pin.' I thought to myself. After sometime we were in the shopping district of London. Sebastian stopped (well I would say parked) the carriage and we all got out and started walking to the shop.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Welcome<strong> boy</strong>. On an errand for your father?" said the shopkeeper. Ciel looked visibly annoyed by the comment. Luckily Sebastian cut in to correct the man. "Excuse me. I have come to retrieve my <strong>masters</strong>walking stick." "AHH, yes. the owner of the stick. I was wondering who in the world would use a stick as short as this. I never considered it might be a child-" "(<strong>SHOOM)"</strong>Suddenly Sebastian held the can like a gun to the man head an inch from his face."Why I detect not a single bend. What a magnificent walking stick." he said to the man, who was clearly in shock. He tossed a bag of coins on to the counter. "Please keep the change." he said before following Ciel and I out of the door.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Really... Finny's ridiculous strength is nothing but a pain. I had to get a stick because of it." said Ciel. "Indeed. Though you failed to grow any taller, you had to go to all this trouble. Replied Sebastian, obliviously stepping on a nerve. "<strong>Look mama! It's the 'Funtom' bitter rabbit!" </strong>said a little boy looking through a window. "Come along...I just bought you some sweets, didn't I?" said the mom dragging her son away. You see The Funtom corporation is run by Ciel. hey manly sell toys and candy(which is delicious), but they also sell in a bunch of other categories too. but most people would never guess it was run by a 12 year old boy.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>~Time Skip</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>After visiting a few shops, we arrived back at the manor. "We have arrived home, young master. I will have tea prepared right away." said Sebastian, while opening the door. "..." Ciel and I were speechless at the sight be for us. "? Is something wro-" said Sebastian turning to go into the manor. The manor entrance was completely decorated in pink bows, frills, ribbons, glitter, balloons, stuffed animals, and flowers. We walked into the manor shocked at the screen. <strong>"Mister SEBASTIAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!" </strong>yelled Mey-rin, Finny, and Bard.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"What is going on? Rather...Why on earth are you two dressed like that" Sebastian asked examining Finny and Bard. Finny was dressed as a bunny and Bard was some sort of baby. "Ask that crazy girl" Bard said, while pointing to a set of doors. "Crazy girl" Sebastian mumbled looking at the door. Ciel, Sebastian, and I walked to the door and quietly creaked it open. Once we got enough open, I was shocked to see what waited inside for us. "This ribbon looks good on you... but this rose looks so cute on you too!" Taka was dressed as ...doll?(I'm guessing) He had a curled blonde wig on and a pink frilly doll dress.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><strong>"AHHHH!" </strong>said the girl, I guess she noticed us cause she tackled Ciel THROUGH the door. "CIIIIIIEEEEEEL! I missed yoooou sooo!" she said. "Elizabeth!" Ciel said. I guess she didn't hear him cause she started ...snuggling him to death. "Ahem. Miss Elizabeth" said Sebastian, cutting in, most-likely saving Ciel's life. "Good day Sebastian... Ahh who's this." she said finally noticing me. "Allow me to introduce you to Lady Kagome Higirashi, she is a... new memeber of the Phanmtihive estatae." he said. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Elizabeth." I said giving a small curtsy. " The pleasure is all mine Lady Kagome." she said giving a curtsy in return.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She looked me up and down for a moment, then her eyes lite up like a Christmas tree. "OHHHH! You look so adorable! Will you be my big sister." she said giving me a bone crushing hug. "Um...sure, I would love to." I said looking down at her with a smile. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Her Sebastian I brought something for you." Elizabeth said walking up to him. "There we go" she said. "Eh." On Sebastian's head was a very pink bonnet with flowers and frills. "AAAHN sooooo cuuute!" she said with a dreamy look. " You're always wearing black, so I though some color would be good for you." she said.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>I saw Ciel...dying in the corner, and the servants laughing there heads off. With one glare Sebastian killed there laughter. "I am exceedingly...grateful...for your kindness toward someone such as myself." he said. "Don't mention it!" she said. Ciel gathered his composer, while Sebastian went go cope with humiliation off it all. "Ahem. By the way Lizzie... Why are you here? Where is your mother?" said Ciel. " I wanted to see you so I came without telling her!" she said going in to hug him. "Hey Sebastian who's the girl?" Bard said, now fully recovered. "Miss Elizabeth is the young masters betrothed." "<strong>BETROOOTHED!" </strong>shouted just about everyone.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Well Im not that surprised, I read that many young nobles are betrothed at birth, so its not so surprising Ciel is too. " Your mother must be worried sick since you came here without telling her. Sebastian pl-" started Ciel. "CIEEEEEEL! Come over heeeere! Look, Look! I've made the salon cute too!" said Elizabeth. The salon was covered in pink frills, stuffed animals, and jumbo bows. "I know. Saaay Ciel? since the salon is all lovely now... Let's have a dance party today! <em>My fiancé will escort me, and together we'll dance the night away!" </em>she said getting lost in her daydream. "WH-" Ciel started again. " A dance it is." said Sebastian cutting him off.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Make sure you wear the clothes I chose for you, Ciel! They'll look really cute on yoooou!" she said with a huge smile. "Hey I never said I'd-" Ciel started but was cut off once again. " Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be like a dream come true!" she said. " Listen up when people are talking to you... Hey!" Ciel said, trying to geet her attention. " I have to dress up and look my most stylish toooooo!" she said lost completely in her daydream. "Listen to meee!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raven: I'll try to update as soon as I can! Read and Review! PLZ.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. The Ball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Raven: I can't believe on June 7th it's Black Miko's one year anniversary!<br/>Sebby-chan:Yes we come quite a long way!<br/>Kags:One year of hell<br/>Raven: Ohh shush, anyway On june 7th I will be posting a Very special chapter for Black Miko so make sure to check it out<br/>Ciel:Yes now dont you have to go and START it FIRST<br/>Raven: Crud! I forgot! Sebby do the thing!(Runs to work on laptop)<br/>Sebby-chan:Raven-battle-miko does not own any Inuyasha or Black Butler characters, mangas, or etc. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>Last time on black miko:</em>
  </span>
  <br/>
  <span class="u">
    <em>"Make sure you wear the clothes I chose for you, Ciel! They'll look really cute on yoooou!" she said with a huge smile. "Hey I never said I'd-" Ciel started but was cut off once again. " Dancing with Ciel, who'll be wearing an outfit I picked out. It'll be like a dream come true!" she said. " Listen up when people are talking to you... Hey!" Ciel said, trying to geet her attention. " I have to dress up and look my most stylish toooooo!" she said lost completely in her daydream. "Listen to meee!"</em>
  </span>
</p><p>Black Miko chapter 9: The Ball</p><p>I was in one of the Ballroom with Elizabeth and Mey-rin, getting ready for the dance. "You see, I think Ciel looks best in blue! When I went shopping in London today, I fell in love at first sight with the clothes I brought for him." said Lizzy. She was wearing a red dress with pink frills on the sleeves and hem, and a big red bow on the neck line. I was wear a light pink dress with cream frills on the ends and a cream bow on my hip, I also had on a cream and pink bonnet on. "Oh I know!" cried Lizzy. " Why don't you attend the party too? I'll make you cute! Let's take off your glasses first." she said going over to Mey-rin. "But, um... I am terribly farsighted, miss. I can see nary a thing without my glasses!" said Mey-rin, holding on to her glasses for dear life.</p><p>"Well if you can see far away, that'll do just fine!" said Lizzy, trying to take the glasses. " That's enough." Said Ciel entering the room with Sebastian. "Ciel!" said Lizzy. "You're sooooo cuuute! I knew I was right!" she said, while spining him around. "Look Look! Everyone's turned cute! I'm having them attend the party too!" she said pointing to me and the rest. "But Ciel is certainly the cute of a-... What's this?" she said looking at the ring on his finger. "Ciel! Where is the ring I got you!? The cute one matched your clothes?" she said, with a disturbing expression.</p><p>"What ring?"asked Ciel. "This ring is just fine." he said pulling his hand away. Lizzy obviously didn't like that at all. "I THINK NOT! I've made you al cute!" she said, looking like inuyasha after I S-I-T him. "So you don't want to wear the one I brought Ciel!" she cried. "That's not it. this ring is..." said Ciel , holding ut his hand. "There!" said lizzy snaching the ring of his thumb. "Got iiiit! See, this ring is much too big for you!" she said show it to him. "The one Ichose is just the right size-"</p><p>" Give it back!" boasted Ciel. Everyone was shocked at his sudden change in deminer. He looked very upset, and had a very serious expression. "Give it back this insant Elizabeth." said Ciel. Lizzy looked on the verge of tears. "Wh- Why are youso angry? I...was...just"she said looking at him. She saw that he was angry and upset with her. " I was only trying to make you look cute! So how come you're so angry!? You're Mean!" she said losing her tempure.</p><p>She raised her hand, with ciel's ring inside, above her head. "I HATE This Ring!" she said, smashing the ring into pieces. In a flash Ciel was in front of her with his hand raised to slap her. "Young Master." said Sebastain, appearing behind Ciel holding his wrist, thus preventing him to hit Lizzy. "Young Master... You forgot the walking stick we just had made for you." he said putting the cane into Ciel's hand. As Ciel caught his breathe Sebastian explained to elizabeth about the ring. "Excuse us, Miss Elizabeth. That ring is very important to my master. It is the one ring in the world that is handed down to each head of the Phantimhive family. Please forgive my master's discourtesy." he said giving her a small bow.</p><p>After hearing this Lizzy looked shocked and ashamed. "It was a such a precious ring.. and I.." she said. Ciel moved pass her to the broken ring on the floor. He knelt down to pick it up anfd started to walk back to us. "OH Ciel..." started Lizzy. " I'm-" suddenly ciel throw the ring out of a near by window. Elizabeth rushed to the window. "Ciel how could you!?" she yelled "I don't care..." said Ciel facing Lizzy. "It's just an old ring..:" he said. "I 'Ciel Phantomhive'... am the head of the phantomhive family" he said, standing tall and high.</p><p>And in this moment I was no longer standing next to a child, but a high Nobleman. After a few moments pass Ciel goes over to lizzy and starts wiping her face. "That face is a fright. Can you even call yourself a Lady?" he said. "I don't want to ask you to dance when your looking like that." he said. Lizzy immediatly puckered up to that. "The rule of a ball is to forget about the bad things and dance the night away. Is it not my lady/" he said extending his and to her. "Yes... she said taking his hand to dance. The mood had been immediatly lifted and everyone could feel it. Elizabeth danced to her heart content with ciel that night, with the orchastra playing in the background, lead by Sebastian.</p><p>As I got ready for bed I look out of my window and saw Sebastian picking up something in the garden. After realizing it was the broken ring ciel throw out, I smiled. 'Sebastian surly is full of surprises.'</p><p>~A few weeks later~</p><p>Mouse spotted! (BANG CRASH)-</p><p>"Ahhh-" I woke quite a pleasant way today don't you agree?</p><p>I quickly got dressed and made my way to the noise. Apparently I wasn't the only one bothered by the noise, because Sebastian was also hea toward the rucuss. I looked down the hall to see Mey-rin covered in mouse traps, Bard with some kind of ...Food in a pot, Finny dressed in a cat suit getting attacked by cats, and Taka skipping around with a butterfly net.</p><p>"What arer you doing?" asked Sebastain. "Where catching mice!" Yelled bard. "Sebastian!" yelled a vioce from behind us. We turned around to see Ciel walking toward us. "Send a carriage over to Lord Randall's mansion tonight. We will be hosting a party this evening." he said. "Ver well sir. Once I have made arragements for the carrige... I shall bring your morning tea into your room."said Sebastain. "For Todays dessert I have prepared a deep dish pie of apples and raisins. I will bring it right out of the oven, so pleae wait a little longer." He said.</p><p>"All right. Lady Kagome would you lik to join me.?" ask Ciel, turning to look at me. "Of course!" I said giving him a smile. With that we made are way to his study. When we got to the study Ciel opened the door to let me in. " Thank you very much" I said to him. Suddenly I felt hands cover my face, but before I could warn Ciel I blacked out.</p><p>~Time Skip~</p><p>I felt darkness all around me. I tried to remeber what had happened. I remeber walking to the study and feeling hand over my face...and CIEL!. I fought through the darkness trying to regain contusness. I opened my eyes to see I was in an un familiar room. I tried to move my arms, but found they were bound. I could smell cigars, beer, and the stench of tabacco. My ears picked up some vioces.</p><p>"I shall kill your sevants one bye one" said a strage vioce. "I do hope your precious pet dogs know thier ways around the game of 'fecth'" I heard Ciel say. I look up just in time to see some man Kick Ciel across the face. I felt my miko powers rise as I boiled with angure. As the guy headed over to the phone, I made my way to ciel. "Ciel are you okay?" I asked worried. " I am alright. It would be best if you moved back, I wouldn't what you to get hurt." he said looking up at me. "Dont worry if they even try to touch us ill put up a barrier." I said. "You What! Useless idots!" yelled the guy on the phone.</p><p>"This is why trash like you-! You bastards are finito! Get back her right now!" he yelled into the phone. It was quite for a couple of minutes then a giant yell came from the phone. "What you seen a bear or something?" the guy said. More screams was the reply. I could see hime press his ear into the phone to hear what was happening. "It's no use...IT HERE!. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" came from the phone.</p><p>It was silent for a few minutes, then the guy calls for the other to respond. "It would seem that your game of 'fecth' was a failure."Said ciel. I could see the guy go mad, so I quickly put up an illuson barrier. To them it would look think were still there, but it was really only fakes.</p><p>I wacthed the guy stomp on the fake Ciel till it stopped moving "Hey give it to me straight or I'm going to kill you mutts!" he yelled. All of a sudden he froze and then after some moments tensed. "Kagome I need you do something." said Ciel. I nodded and leaned in to her. "Woof!" said the Ciel puppet. When I saw the man tense for some reason I know. Sebastian was coming...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Raven: Review PLEASE!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>(A/N : PLEASE REVIEW Honestly! Thanks)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>